With New Eyes
by heatherlea2010
Summary: Hermione agrees to take custody of Draco after the battle of Hogwarts, to save him from Azkaban. What will happen when they are forced to spennd time together and get to knnow each other?
1. Chapter 1

"It's this or Azkaban," the new Minister of Magic said to the pale boy sitting across from him. Cries rang out from the audience ranging from disgust to disbelief, anger to fear. The chestnut-haired girl sat silent amongst her friends looking up to the steel eyes of the boy. Fear met her. She knew he didn't' like her, but that she was all that stood between bad and worse for him. "Please Granger," he whispered. He looked pleading toward her through his disheveled white hair. If she hadn't seen him turn to fight with them, with her own eyes, she would have never thought about it. She looked up and met the minister's eyes. "I'll do it," the room fell silent; "I'll protect Malfoy." "Thank you Miss Granger," Kingsley started over the gasps and no's, "House arrest unless accompanied by you. He is not allowed in the Wizarding World, period, until his trial. I will send an owl with full details later. Of course," he added turning away from her," You will not have access to your wand, Mr. Malfoy. We will collect your things here as well as anything you may need from the manor, within reason, and send it to you soon." Turning back to Hermione "is your home connected to the floo?" She nodded and stood when he raised his hand toward the fireplace. She grabbed Malfoy's arm and reached her hand into the decretive pot anchored to the brick. She threw down the powder and they were gone in a flash of green flame.

* * *

They fell out of the fireplace into the cold, nearly empty house. It had been unoccupied since her parents had left for Australia. She had changed everything over into her name and kept the utilities on in case she ever had to come back. She stood and dusted herself off while walking to the thermostat. She turned the heat on with a shudder. It was cold for May. Turning back, she expected to see Malfoy standing, removing the dust from himself. He was still on the ground just looking at her. Tear tracks stained his face. "Thank you so much," he began crawling towards her. "I didn't think you'd help me. I don't deserve it, not after all I've done. Thank you!" She looked at him as if she were meeting him for the first time. She _was_ meeting him for the first time. This was a new Malfoy. She dropped to her knees to be level with him. "Draco," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I saw what you did. You saw the light in the end. Thant makes all the difference. We still have a lot to get through so for now let's just make the best of it." She stared into his scared eyes trying to look reassuring.

A light tapping on the window brought both of their heads up. "Odin" Malfoy said toward the eagle owl. Hermione walk to the window opened the latch and the bird flew in. He dropped a small bag in her hand before landing on his owners shoulder and finishing the delivery. Hermione opened her bag. It contained a note, a driver's license for her, and several forms of ID for Malfoy and British bank notes. The note read, "To get you started." She sat the bag in the kitchen as Malfoy dumped his bag into the floor. Miniature versions of his school books, clothes and broom scattered about. Hermione looked at the small pile of belongings. "Let's get these to your room and then I'll resize them. We can get you some more clothes when we go out." She flashed the money at him.

They exited the living room into a hallway way that ran the length of the house. She stopped and pointed toward the back of the house. "There is a bathroom at the end of the hall as well as the laundry room." They continued into the kitchen, "umm… I'll explain electronics to you later," and then trekked up the staircase leaving behind a confused Draco. When they arrived on the second floor she pointed out her room and the bathroom. Ignoring two doors she entered another room saying "yours." The room was slightly off white in color. The bed was dressed was a fluffy white comforter and two pillows that looked brand new. There was a beige night stand with matching dresser and desk on the white carpet. The only color in the room was a water color painting of a drooping rose on the wall by the closet door. "Mum always said white made others be more careful. I can change it if you'd like." Malfoy was silent, placing his things where he wanted them. After he placed the clothes on the bed he said "This is fine for now. Thank you again." Hermione waved her wand and unshrunk all of the items. With another wave she put all of the clothes away. "I'm going to go make a list of things we'll need." She remarked as she made her way to the door, "would you like to go to a restaurant tonight or eat in?"

* * *

They sat in the brightly lit Fast food restaurant, their shopping having been magiked back to the house. Hermione had decided to show him everything he had never experienced before. "Let's pretend to be muggles," she said casually between bites of her hamburger. Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes, "what?" he exclaimed, "I know nothing about being a… muggle." He lowered his voice on the last word looking around apprehensive. "I'll teach you," she laughed. "It'll be easier on you if you don't have to see me doing magic every day when you can't." He looked up with a smirk, "I could just make you my servant." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled a wad of money out of her pocket. "Here, go get us some ice cream. It should be less than three pounds. Give them three of the coins with a 1 on it. If it's more than three, give them a paper with a 5 on it. If it's more than that forget it." She waved him off," Go!" Hermione watched him. He began to speak with the teenage girl behind the counter. He fumbled with the money and she helped while laying on the charm. Hermione laughed at that. He flushed and thanked the girl when she handed him the ice cream, almost running back to his seat. "Why thank you, Draco! " Hermione said loudly, looking at the girl. "If you make me do that again, I _will_ end you. Damn the consequences." Draco threatened quietly as Hermione tried to hide her smile behind her spoon. After the Ice cream was gone she took his hand, without thinking, and said "Let's go home."

* * *

"Don't put metal in it and don't run it empty." Hermione closed the microwave with a snap. "Anything else?" she asked with a small smile. She was tired. IT had been a long day. Thinking back, it was hard to believe that she had been sitting in the headmaster's office only this morning. "Just a shower and then bed, I think." They walked up stairs and she grabbed him a towel from the linen closet. "It works basically the same as in the Wizarding world, but the water will go cold after an hour. If you need me, give a shout." She turned and went into her bedroom.

She laid on her bed listening to the sound of water splashing; thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. A week ago she was at Shell Cottage planning. Now it was over. _Well not over. The_ worst _part is over,_ she corrected herself. She still had to attend trials and funerals. A tapping at the window brought her out of her thoughts. She opened the window to let Odin enter. "Hello Odin, what do you have for me, sweet bird?" He dropped a letter and flew out of the room. Hermione laid the scroll on her desk and followed the bird. He dropped a bag on Draco's bed and took off again, flying down to the kitchen.

It had always amazed her how smart owls were. Odin sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, next to a shopping bag. Hermione pet him and he nipped her fingers gently. "You want a treat don't you clever boy?" Odin hooted in reply, ruffling his feathers and side stepping happily. Hermione went to the fridge and rummaged around the fresh choices. "Do you like cheese?" She took the hoot as a yes and grabbed a bag of cubed cheese. She cut one cube up for Odin and grabbed a few for herself. She threw the bag back in the fridge then headed up stairs. In her room, she picked up the letter and began to read:

 _Dear Sir or Madam,_

 _This letter is to discuss one Draco L. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy has a court date on June 30_ _th_ _of this year, before the Wizengamot, in connection to being accused of being a Death Eater and aiding in the rise of Tom M. Riddle. . Mr. Malfoy's wand has been confiscated, and he will stay under the supervision of Hermione J. Granger until that date. Your attendance has been requested for this trial. Please send an R.S.V.P via owl within the fortnight._

 _-Kingsly Shaklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Under his signature Kingsly had scribbled a handwritten note.

 _Hermione,_

 _We are trying to arrange for Draco to attend his parents' trials. I will owl back with more details when I have them. –KS_

Hermione heard the bathroom door open, but the water was still running. She got up to make sure Draco was ok. "Hermione…" he called and they both entered the hall. Hermione froze. Standing in the hall was Draco. Dripping wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked like porcelain she thought. She noticed a thin silver line starting and his right shoulder that disappeared at his left hip. She couldn't help but stare as she felt her face go red. She didn't notice Odin fly up the stairs with a shopping bag. "…there's no soap."


	2. Chapter 2

5-10-98

He looked at the parchment again. It had been his daily ritual in the week he had been living with Hermione. He let his mind drift back to before he found the letter tucked into a bag of his things. He smirked at how red Hermione had gotten when she saw him in just a towel. It had been quite amusing. He frowned as he came back to the present. The letter was almost identical to one Hermione had received, telling him when his trial would take place. It was a small comfort knowing it was so far away. They didn't see him as a major threat. They would want to go through the Death Eaters who were higher up and more dangerous first. He reclined on his bed with the letter on his chest.

Even with the date being over a month away he was still worried. He was startled out of his thoughts with a knock on the door. "Draco, I'm going out for a little while." Draco stood up, "probably going on a date or to hang out with scar head and the weasel' he thought. "Okay, will you be back for dinner or will it just be me?" he asked as he opened the door. "How about I bring home some pizza?" She gave him a brilliant smile and turned toward the stairs. He followed planning to watch the tellie until she returned. 'Muggle life isn't so bad.' He reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see a mass of hair exit the front door. He wandered over to the worn blue recliner and sat down. He found a suitable program, reclined, and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of the door shutting. He flipped off the TV and went into the kitchen. "Have fun?" he asked the fuzz ball rummaging through the refrigerator. She jumped, hitting her head. "You scared me!" she yelled as she turned clutching a hand to her chest. Draco noticed that her eyes were red, 'has she been crying?' He began to look around so she wouldn't notice the emotion flashing across his face. He found the pizza box lying on the counter. "I forgot to ask you what you like so I just got pepperoni." She spoke quietly, sounding rehearsed. Draco looked up and met her eyes, but after a fraction of a second she averted hers. "You okay?' he asked. She blushed, nodded and grabbed the plate he handed her. "Just going to…. Eat in my room." She muttered, and then grabbed half of the pizza. "Bye," was all she said as bowed her head and ran to her room. Her door slammed closed. Draco let out a huff, picked up his meal and returned to the living room. "That was interesting." He mused as he flipped on the television. He ate as he watched the news, making note to ask Hermione what exactly a "walk-man" was in the morning.

5-14-98

Draco learned that "house arrest" actually was property arrest. He could walk around outside and be in the yard, but if he tried to leave the gate alone he had a sudden urge to empty his bladder. He had taken to sitting in the brown garden at the back of the house during the evenings, reminiscing about how the gardens at home had looked until the Dark Lord took up residence. He was there when Hermione came home. He listened as she puttered around the house. The back door squeaked as hit opened. "I'm sorry. I've been neglecting you." She spoke to his back. "You must be terribly bored here all alone." He made a small noise to show he was listening. It had been three days since they had spoken to each other. The only sign of life was the sounds of her coming and going and the dirty plates left in the sink over night. "I just tried to fall back into my old life. I went back to sneaking around with my muggle friends, like I am a child." He didn't turn to face her but waved a hand over his shoulder dismissively. "Its fine, I was always alone at the manor. One learns to entertain one's self" he said stiffly. "I'm sorry, I don't think about my parents," her voice broke. He turned toward her in time to see her wipe roughly at her eyes. "I try to forget my parents aren't here until I get back and am forced to face that reality." Her head dropped and her shoulders shook. Time dragged by as neither spoke. Draco barley heard her when she began speaking again," I'm sorry, I wanted this to be better. This is supposed to be you new start" A tired sigh escaped her and she walked around the bench to sit beside him. She dug in her pocket for a minute and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a pink lighter. She took one and lit it, all while staring straight ahead. The familiar smell of tobacco filled his nose; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Care if I join you?" he asked in his sweetest tone. She gave a half smile and handed him the pack. "I didn't know you smoked," he said after awhile "and I know it's my new start. That's why I've not said anything. I'm trying this not being a dick thing out." She gave another small smile and continued watching a knot in the whit wooden fence. "There is a lot you don't know about me Draco Malfoy," she laid her head on to his shoulder, "so much."

They remained outside in silence, with her head still on his shoulder, smoking. When she began to shiver he put his arm around her. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "I do have a heart, you know" he stated matter-of-factly. "There is a lot you don't know about me as well." He added more softly. Squeezing her shoulder, he said "We should go inside soon. With the sun setting it will just get cooler out here." She nodded and untangled herself from his warmth. Hermione went straight for the kitchen. She dug through a cabinet, muttering to herself. "AH-HA!" she exclaimed pulling out a half empty bottle and two shot glasses. "We should get to know each other." she offered the bottle to him, "It's not fie whiskey, but it will do." She began to ramble "I would suggest we play a game, but I can't think of any for just two people, so I guess not." Draco just stared, to overwhelmed to take the bottle or to make her stop talking. This girl was not what he was expecting at all. He expected Hermione Granger resident bookworm, know-it-all, of Gryffindor Tower, not this girl who drinks and smokes. Next she would tell him she was on drugs and liked to have wild parties.

"The hat said I would have done well in Slytherin but I had read so many bad things." Her voice was solemn again. "I didn't want to be there, but sometimes I think I made the wrong choice. I've divided myself in half. At school I forced myself to be brave and not put my well-being first. At home though… I'm me."Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Draco didn't know what to do so he froze. She began to laugh. "Sorry about that. Been holding that in for a while. I've actually only told one other person. Drink?" she poured them each a shot and handed Draco his. "A toast? She asked he raised his glass, "yes, to new friendships and being true to one's self." They downed their drinks and Hermione immediately poured two more "And to ending Fuck Face" Draco looked at her like she had grown a second head "Fuck Face?" Hermione Turned bright scarlet, "oh, ummm, yeah, we started calling him that when we found out about the taboo on his chosen name." She took her shot and Draco followed suit. This continued until the bottle was gone. They toasted to everything they could think of. On the last one Draco even toasted his parents for making his life hell. "Why?" "Because without everything that's happened I wouldn't be here right now with you, he slurred. He was happy for the first time in years.

They were thoroughly drunk. They stumbled into the living room, grasping onto each other to stay upright. "I'll have to get some more tomorrow. This is fun!" Hermione laughed into Draco's chest before falling onto her butt. Draco sat down beside her on this floor, with his arms wrapped around her. They fell into fits of laughter over and over as they recounted stories from their childhoods. Hermione found herself leaning onto Draco's shoulder once again. "ya know, Draco," she looked up into his slate grey eyes," I wish we could have been friends from the start." She smiled then leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his.


End file.
